The Plan
by Kenpokid
Summary: After failing to capture Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket has cloned it similar to the project with Mew. This Pikachu, assigned to capture it's true self, attempts to prove itself better than its double.  T for blood and character death.
1. Prologue

The first thing I ever saw since I left the tube was a man in a lab coat staring at me through glass. I heard muffled sounds from the other side of the glass, and others came. They started speaking, and I tried my hardest to listen. So, this modified Pikachu is useful how? Well, much like our first modified Pok mon, Meowth, Pikachu can both understand and speak both English and the language that the Pok mon speak. She is also stronger, faster, smarter, and generally better then a normal Pikachu. How is it exactly that it is better, Doctor? Well, Master Giovanni, we also used the same technology we used to clone Mew. Mewtwo was more powerful then Mew, so we tried it with Rockahu Rocka Never mind, what USE is she to us? She is smarter than anyone in this building sir. Smarter than even the smartest scientists we know! She can act on her own with more efficiency then even the most elite agents, could easily conduct a science experiment single handedly, and could even. Pausing, the man in the lab coat cleared his throat. Then almost inaudibly, he whispered she could even take over Team Rocket!

That was the first minute of my entire REAL life. Within the first minute of my life, I knew I was just a clone. Just a shadow. Just another experiment by Giovanni to try to perfect the creation of Pok mon. I was flawed. Whenever I look at people, I see it in their eyes. The try to disguise it, but I know they despise me. All of them wonder where they went wrong with me. I ve known for my entire life that no matter how hard I train, how hard I try to learn, how hard I try to anything, I know that Ashes Pikachu can do it twice as fast, twice as well. I was weak. Powerless. And worst of all Afraid. Afraid of what will happen if I try to run. Where would I go? What would I do. No matter what I do, I m useless. I m nothing to Giovanni. I m not a perfect clone. To him, I m just Ash. Ash, the pathetic excuse for a Pikachu. Then, just like always, a scientist walks in and injects me with a sedative, and I fall into a deep sleep 


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

This is the day. Inside the sleek black jet, I was getting my parachute and supplies before I jumped off. Ash and his Pikachu were just one single jump away. I would be able to prove that I was better. To Giovanni. To everyone. To me.

My eyes were burning. I couldn t move. Everything was a searing shade of white. I opened my mouth to scream, and a bitter tasting liquid flooded into my lungs. I heard the sound of shattering glass. I thrashed left and right, up and down, snapping the wires that confined me. I heard sparks and crackles as lightning surrounded me. The tube I was in cracked completely and the liquid spilled out. Finally being able to open my mouth and screamed. A jumble of begs. The pain intensified. Alarms sounded. Flashing lights everywhere. Yells of panic. After five minutes of screaming, I had begun to make random noises, no longer speaking English. High pitched squeals, ear piercing screeches, guttural roars, and blood curling screams emitted from my mouth, as the pain intensified even more. The lightning surrounding my had gone insane, lashing out at anything metal-which was everything-and causing fires everywhere. Now I was not the only one screaming. I saw a man in a white coat in one of the fires. His screams of pain were imprinted into my brain, as his coat caught fire. I saw a shard of a broken mirror, and I saw my face. A huge gash covered my right eye, and slightly smaller gashes covered the rest of my body. So little or my yellow fur was seen that I looked like a deep crimson rat. The flashing lights went out, and the alarm stopped as the power went out. After a full hour of screaming, the pain finally went away, but my throat felt like a bomb had went off inside it. I finally fainted, and the pain was gone.

I woke up from my dream. It was the dream. The first hour of my life played over and over in my head when I try to sleep. The screams, the pain. I have no doubt that I am on the edge of insanity. Might as well keep up my balancing act. All right, Ashley. We re here. I walked to the door of the jet, but not before slashing at the pilot s eye, leaving a bloody gash. It s Ash. I jumped out, Just as the pilot screamed in pain. I fell like a rock, and I angled myself in an arrow shape, and started spinning. My hand reached for the string to activate the chute. 5 meters from the ground, I activated it And nothing happened.

CRASH! What was that? I don t know. Let s go investigate! Pika!

Hacking, coughing and wheezing, I opened my eyes. I had fallen in water, but I almost drowned. And I still was. I was struggling to stay afloat as huge waves crashed over me. I saw three people running towards me. HELP!

Over there! Pika? PIKA! Ash and Pikachu ran to the beach. Pikachu dived into the water after the Pokemon in the water. Huge waves crashed everywhere. He grabbed the Pokemon, dragging it to shore. Pikapika! Not possible

Not possible! I screamed. Slashing at his eye, I jumped up. Lightning flashed, Illuminating my hat, the red R showing up like a beacon He s with Team Rocket! Screamed the boy in the red hat. I laughed. No. They just helped my find you. He can talk? Said the boy I m here to kill Pikachu! Team Rocket what to capture him, but if I kill you then they ll all know I m the best Pikachu What? I screamed. Enough talking. I learned a trick a while back that would amplify my power. I remembered the pain. PIIIKAAAAA! Screamed Pikachu, as I overpowered his body with electricity. I then jumped at, slashing at his face. I tore part of his ear, cut one eye, a tore a lip in half. I brought my tail down on his body, but he dodged, making the killing blow a simple wound. Pi pi pi pi Suddenly, a Pidgey came out of nowhere. Not caring, I slashed at its wings with my tail, and it dropped like a rock. I then spun around and grabbed Pikachu by the throat. I slammed him into a boulder, suffocating him. Pi ka chu He breathed out. Suddenly, I had the breath knocked out of me as the boy punched me in the back. STAY AWAY FROM PIKACHU! Get off! I hissed. I then shot out a huge discharge of energy at him. He fainted, groaning in pain. Ash! I was just about to stab Ash in the back of the head when Pikachu jumped out of nowhere. ! He scream, And a wave of electricity blew towards me. I laughed, sending my own wave at him. They crashed into each other. And then My wave disappeared. And I blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 2: Punishment

Not only did you fail your mission, but you didn t attempt to CATCH Pikachu you tried to kill him? Ash cringed. I m sorry I failed to kill him. And besides, you know I m just using you to find him. You are, now? Giovanni raised an eyebrow. You are weak. You can t find him yourself, so you try to do it through me? He sighed. HE could do better. I looked down at the floor. He was right. As I had known since the very beginning, only it stung to have it confirmed. I was weak. Just a shadow, just a clone. A single tear welled up in my eye. I wish I never knew

Two weeks later, at midnight, three days of planning finally payed off. After practicing and practicing, I had finally learned how to use lightning in such power at a single spot to create a small flame essentially turning my finger into a match. I was in Giovanni s room. He was asleep. No more experiments, Giovanni. I said. By tomorrow, the only experiment that will happen will involve a lot of water. I caught the bed on fire. I left the room quickly, and dove into my Room Just as the alarms sounded. In the chaos, I escaped. I prove to everyone who survives the fire. I was the best Pikachu. I could track him, I could find him. I could no would kill Pikachu It was my destiny

Nurse Joy! It s an Emergency! Pikachu s dying! Ash burst into the Pokecenter with Pikachu s bloody body in his arms. Although Pikachu had been hurt before, he had never bled, and even if he had, he wouldn t have been bleeding as much as he was now. When the Nurse saw him, her face almost completely drained of color. Oh my god!

I woke up. That was the worst part Same old room. Same old window. Same old non dead Giovanni. But something was different. Somebody else was in the room. Where are you! I called out. The room wasn t big, and I didn t see anybody, but someone WAS there. I felt something touch the back of my head, ever so lightly, and I slashed out. Nothing was there. Now I was definitely going insane. Just great. Don t worry, you re not insane. I just don t want you to see me. A rather bored sounding voice said. I jumped up in surprise. Who said that? A soothing, almost calming laugh came from nowhere. Me I turned around and I saw him. He didn t look like a human or a Pok mon. He had strange purple black fur that seemed to be made out of air. His eyes were a bright white, and his long tail start out black, and slowly got bright, turning into purple, then blue, then white at the very tip. He seemed to float above the ground, and he seemed to have no mouth. For some reason, I had the feeling that he was going to be annoying. Who are you? No What are you? I m just a figment of your imagination, in a way. I m real, but only you can see me. So I guess your name is I don t have a name, but I prefer to be called what I am. And what is that? Figment 


	4. Chapter 3: Figment

Over the next few months, me and Figment had start to get used to each other. I was right. He was annoying. During a mission report with Giovanni, he was sitting on my head. When we were done, he laughed that soothing, calming, unbearably annoying laugh of his for almost 10 minutes straight. But he was also strangely a good friend. Seeing as he was basically me, I could tell him almost anything and he would agree with me. One day, I heard a howl. I pondered on it, but ignored it. I started to drift off to sleep And a Pok mon was thrown onto my back. He yelped, and I yelled, And he yelped again as I zapped him in surprise. Oh great, more company. Who Who are you? Says the person who just got thrown on top of me! You first. Yena. Yena? Ok I m Ash. And who s that? Who ? But I already knew the answer, shocked. Him Me? Figment said, surprised. You can see me? Of course I can. But What s wrong? I took a deep breath, and told him all about Figment and how only I could see him. You seeing him It must have something to do with the modifications they gave us! He could be an AI SMACK! I am not an AI you pathetic fool! hissed Figment, enraged. "Then...what are you?" Said Yena, rubbing his cheek where he was struck And for the first time ever, Figment said "I don't know. The first thing I remember was seeing her!" he said, pointing to me. Well then what are you? I asked I told you, I am just a figment of your imagination wait His eyes widened. Yena, what do I look like to you? You look like a bird, with 4 wings. Your feathers look like dagger, and your pitch black. And you, Ash? I explained how he looked to me, which I realized resembled a fox. Aha! I knew it. I look different to everyone! Yeah, we established that, your point? Yena said, a smile playing on his lips. Oh boy, he was one of those sarcastic types. My point is, you can both see me, you both see me completely differently, and you are both clones. Still not seeing any points That means I m still just a figment! This is Giovanni. Team 72, 94, 96, and Clone Squad 1, report to the Jet Hanger. Let s see if your better than the average Poochyena You too, R ash!" 


	5. Chapter 4: Crash

So, what is it again that you call yourself again? I already told you, I call myself Picky, now get me some chocolate! When we are done the interview, you can get some chocolate, uh, Picky. Why do you call yourself that? Your sister Ashley calls herself Ash, but you Your name was Erin, so how did you the name Picky? The man in the black suit was clearly trying to be careful, thinking that I ll Snap again! I don t ever snap, I m not insane like my sister. So, I leaped at face, biting and clawing. AGH! Get off! He ripped me of his face. What, you want me to be named Er? Oh, hey Er, how are you Er, Would like some water there, Er? O-okay, you can be named Picky if you want, but why do you want to? Because I like the sound of Picky better then the sound of Erin The man looked at his watch. Thank god, take a chocolate, the interview is over Yaha! Chocolate! The man left the small room, muttering under his breath. Something about insane homicidal psychopaths. I wonder who he was talking about?

Electricity crackled all around us, as the stupid bird we were trying to attacked the Jet. What is so special about that bird? Yena asked That Bird is named Zapdos, and he is one of the rarest of all Pok mon. He also happens to NOT like being captured. Suddenly there was a tiny ping, and for a split second all the noise went away, and the fuel tank started to leak And then the lightning struck. HANG ON! An earth shattering explosion washed over us, as the fuel tank went off. It felt like being skinned alive. The jet (Or what was left of it) plummeted to the ground, picking up speed as it went. I almost fell out, and grabbed on to the small ladder on the side just in time. Yena! Yena was falling to the ground. There was ocean below him, but at this speed, he might as well fall on concrete, without the shattering of bones, and tearing of flesh, and you get it. Great. I jump off, and grab my parachute, and 5 seconds later, I remember that it had broken on the previous mission. Not again! It was pouring rain, and my parachute was broken. Then I remember. The Raft! The Raft was actually just a small inflatable pad for these exact moments. If I could activate it, I could save Yena, although we probably failed the mission Then it dawned on me. Why would they send 3 normal teams, and US, just to put us on a plane where we can t do anything. This place also seemed familiar. The beach with the cliff jutting out, the forest behind it Not only was this strangely familiar to the first mission, but it was in the exact same place! Giovanni sent us here to remind me of my failure. That little GAH! A Huge wave appeared and washed over me. At the same time a bolt of electricity and a spear of flame hit me with the force of a sledgehammer. I grunted, and plummeted towards the ocean, and thing I saw before I (Once again) fainted was a small inflatable raft, with Figment and Yena sitting on it

Wake up! Come on, wake up! I gasped, and rolled over. She s awake! Figment, she s awake! I was coughing up water, and when I looked around, I saw not ocean, but grass. What happened? They all came! What? Who came? All off the birds! Zapdos was chasing you, and he let out this almost musical cry And two others appeared? You mean to tell me that Zapdos called in Articuno and Moltres just to take out me? I guess so. Huh. Well, radio HQ, we gotta get out of here. On it! Also, Yena. Yes Ash? I looked at him and smiled. Good job out there. You did fine.

You did terrible! Both of you were horrible! Giovanni was absolutely enraged. I could understand why. We had failed him. In his attempt to anger me and capture a near mythological Pok mon, he failed to notice that we couldn t do anything from a plane. Now they had gotten away, and probably wouldn t be known to him for another month. He deserves it, I thought to myself. Hey, we did our best! Cried Yena, looking bewildered. No, you failed! Now we ll never find them! He paused, and sighed. Neither of you have succeeded in a single mission for the past month! THIS WAS MY FIRST! Yena screamed. I could ve sworn his eyes were watering. I couldn t stand Giovanni doing this to him. ANF IF YOU KEEP IT UP, IT MIGHT BE YOUR LAST! He lifted his fist, and I snapped. As he was about to strike Yena, A leapt up and clawed at his eyes. GET OFF! HELP! The alarm started to sound, and guards swarmed all over us. I was about to leap out when suddenly it started to tranquilizer darts. 3 of them got there mark, and everything faded to black 


End file.
